breaking the chains
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: Because all they yearn for is to break the chains and just e-s-c-a-p-e. -NextGen oneshot collection, in which I attempt to write every possible pairing
1. Introduction

**So, welcome to my 50****th**** fic!**

**Holy shit much?**

**I can't believe it myself…**

**To celebrate this milestone in my life, I've decided to be a cheap copycat and, er, "borrow" an idea from a competition between**

**Amy **[You're Amyzing],** Aimy** [Aiiimy],**Ellie** [s i l v e r a u r o r a], **Jenny** [inescapable scars]**, Mysti **[the radio static] **and several others,**

**and start a NextGen collection.**

**What is this?**

**Well, I'm on a mission to write every single possibly NextGen pairing.**

**I'm allowed three OCs, because, y'know, those poor Weasley boys really don't have any unrelated girls, do they?**

**My OCs are **_**Deepika Zabini, Lyla Richardson,**_** and our ever-cliché **_**Alice Longbottom II.**_

**The difference between my collection and theirs?**

**[well, theirs was the original idea, but, y'know, that's just a minor detail…]**

**I will literally be writing **_**every pairing.**_

**Prepare yourself for cousincest, slash, and maybe even crossgen.**

**This is dedicated wholeheartedly to my amyzhie-ing friends at the ****The NextGen Fanatics****. They've helped me through soso much this year, including helping to avoid slight depression and potential whorishness.**

***coughs***

…

**Just to avoid any confusion, here is a list of the characters, and their respective houses:**

Gryffindor: Dominique, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, James, Al, Lysander, Lyla

Slytherin: Lily, Deepika

Ravenclaw: Victoire, Lucy, Rose, Scorpius, Lorcan

Hufflepuff: Teddy, Louis, Alice

...

**So, let the writing begin!**


	2. DominiqueScorpius

**title:**_glass and porcelain__** - **_**pairing:**_ dominiquescorpius_

**for: **_pearl [princesspearl] - _**word count:**_ 425_

**summary: **_because, didn't you hear, darling? the heart's only made of glass and porcelain…_

…

"love hurts, whether it's right or wrong"

**-Avril Lavigne, **_**What The Hell**_

* * *

><p>To be totally honest, their relationship has always been a bit of a wild goose chase.<p>

[what else do you expect from two casanovas?]

They spend seven years [seven damn _tiring_ years] chasing stars in the sky, until one day-

"Malfoy, I need a word," she says. "I'm not going to be your little glass doll to display on the mantle, okay? I'm not going to wear revealing clothes for you, I'm not going to giggle like one of your bimbos, and I refuse to be treated like a whore. Deal?"

And thus their relationship begins…

* * *

><p>The news spreads like wildfire around the school; even the teachers talk about it.<p>

Who'd have thought – Dominique _Weasley_ and Scorpius _Malfoy_?

Because it was always supposed to be RoseandScorpius, right?

Nope…

Because, hello? Cliché much?

And they're nothing if not untraditional. Hell, she shows up to their _wedding_ donned in muggle jeans and a t-shirt with curse words printed on it.

[traditional? Never…]

* * *

><p>Oddly enough, their newfound long term relationship lasts pretty, well, <em>long term<em>.

Their relationship has ohsovery many ups&downs, but, hell, it's a good time anyway.

He buys her a painted porcelain doll for her nineteenth birthday.

"I'm throwing this out, you know," she calls, walking away from him with a smirk on her face.

"Good," he says, pulling her closer. "I've enough porcelain dolls anyway," he adds, shooting a meaningful look towards her clearly part-Veela sister, referring to the fact [she hopes] that Victoire Weasley is dating his cousin.

She ignores it; just another quirk, right?

[wrong]

* * *

><p>They're married a few years later, much to the shock and surprise of their respective families.<p>

But it's not a perfect marriage; no, not at all.

He comes home late all the time, and _Merlin_, it annoys the hell out of her.

The night of their one year anniversary, he comes home at half past eleven, with his hair mussed up, his shirt buttoned up incorrectly, and a lipstick smudge on his cheek.

And, just this time, she clamps her lips, and tells herself not to react. Because this is the last time, right?

[No]

(Not that it matters, as, two weeks later, he runs off with Rose, her damn _cousin_, anyway.)

But, to be completely honest, she knew the whole time.

Because she was glass and he was porcelain, and, oh, it was just a matter of time until one of them [her] broke.

[because, don't you know, darling? The heart's only made of glass and porcelain]

All the easier to b-r-e-a-k you with…

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - please don't favourite without reviewing!


End file.
